


New Challenges

by citruskk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Art, Ball Gag, Bondage, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, Leather gloves, M/M, NSFW Art, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruskk/pseuds/citruskk
Summary: This is all Potter's fault! 'Trying out new things,' he said. He never mentioned anything about... about thesestuffs!





	New Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Trying out new things are exciting! If you have manageable anxiety, that is. Thankfully Draco trusted Harry, as much as he could manage, and he's up for trying out Harry's rather new... interests. Was it new, though? Harry looked experienced enough, from the look of it. :p Dearest Lokifan, I've been a GREAT fan of your writings; your smut is phenomenally dirty and delicious. I hope you like this little art! I poured all my love into it and I hope you find it to your liking. Much love, MA.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/81638/81638_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/103114.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
